


A Level of Nonaggression

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto laughed long and hard and in the back of his mind the end of the world laughed, too. "You—" Naruto's voice was strangled, still choked with the hilarity of it all. "You think I control the Kyuubi? The nine-tailed demon fox?" AU scene for Rogue Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Level of Nonaggression

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rogue Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8303) by Axenome. 



> I have permission, at last! This is my little AU scene spinning wildly off course for Chapter Five of Rogue Fox by Axenome, posted with her permission. Can you tell my inner sadist thrives in Naruto?

Naruto blinked, slowly, staring at Kakashi incredulously, the question resounding in his head –  _How are you controlling the Kyuubi?_

He couldn't help it – he laughed. Naruto laughed long and hard and in the back of his mind the end of the world laughed, too.

"You—" Naruto's voice was strangled, still choked with the hilarity of it all. "You think I  _control_  the Kyuubi? The  _nine-tailed demon fox_? Your Sharingan must finally be getting to you, sensei, if you honestly believe I have or could ever control the Kyuubi. If it weren't for that little seal on the cage, Kyuubi would have crushed me the very first time we met face to face."

Kakashi didn't relax, only watching Naruto closely, if a little uncertainly.

"Then how do you explain? Jinchuuriki have never remained sane as long as you have in any record."

Naruto's smile was calmer but still blatantly amused when he responded, "Kakashi-sensei, jinchuuriki go insane with very good reason. You said it yourself, they are tormented by the demon's constant attempts to take over or escape. You also said this yourself, I'm not stupid." Kakashi resisted the urge to wince. If Naruto had heard him say that, then he had likely heard that entire conversation.

Naruto's smile was wider now, showing off all his teeth, but there was no amusement to him anymore.

"Following these facts, it would make sense that for me to be sane, the Kyuubi must not be actively attempting to control or escape me, correct?" Kakashi nodded, wary.

"No need to look so concerned, sensei. I don't control the Kyuubi, but we have come to…an understanding, I suppose you could call it. Our deal involves a certain level of nonaggression between us, at least." Kakashi didn't respond, tense and hardly resisting the urge to reach for a weapon at the glint in Naruto's eyes. The blonde noticed and his grin widened once more.

"Now don't go doing anything stupid, sensei. I said, you don't have to worry. And considering what I've just told you, I doubt you'd be foolish enough to attack me." Still wary, but willing to take advantage of Naruto's sharing mood, Kakashi asked carefully, "What exactly is this deal?" Naruto's grin never wavered and the amusement was back.

"Oh, not too complicated. In exchange for some patience and advice from Kyuubi, I, well, it doesn't really matter what the demon gets, does it?" Kakashi just knew the boy was mocking him –  _or toying with me_ , he thought uneasily.  _Like a fox_.

"I think it does matter, Naruto." The grin was back.

"It really doesn't, sensei—"

"Why wouldn't it?" Kakashi interrupted, getting a little exasperated with the games.

Naruto's grin was gone at last and so was the playfulness. His bright eyes and cheerful voice were entirely flat. "Because you and everyone else you know or care about will be long dead by the time I have to pay out." He tilted his head and the odd almost-innocence set Kakashi's teeth on edge.

"You don't have to worry, sensei. I'm Jinchuuriki, remember? I understand necessary sacrifice. You're a shinobi – you should understand, too."


End file.
